Moving Forward
by HereticalMemeMachine
Summary: Ruby wakes up one night to find Jaune silently mourning Pyrrha. She offers herself as a shoulder to lean on, but they both soon realize just how much they need each other. Volume 4 Lancaster smut with an attempt at a healthy relationship.
1. Those Anima Nights

Ruby's eyes shot open, flooding her vision with the clear and starry sky around her. It wasn't uncommon for the Fall of Beacon to plague her dreams until they forced her awake. Looking around, she saw that Ren and Nora were nearby, both slumbering in their sleeping bags. But the third bag, Jaune's, was empty.

A few weeks ago, she had woken up to the sound of Pyrrha's voice and discovered that he had been playing a training video she'd left him on his scroll when everyone else was asleep, but Ruby couldn't hear her deceased friend's voice tonight. In fact, she didn't hear any of the telltale signs that Jaune was practicing his swordsmanship. Curious, Ruby slipped out of her sleeping bag and began to look for him.

It didn't take a long time searching the area near where they'd made camp to find him. Ruby found Jaune hunched over a log, his back to her. From what she could tell, he wasn't moving at all. She briefly considered announcing herself to him, but the sound of the night breeze rustling through the trees and the crickets singing their song all around the two had a fragile tranquility to it, and she didn't want to break it unnecessarily. Instead, she opted to approach him silently, sliding onto the log and scooching over to huddle up next to him. For quite some time they sat together in silence, neither one needing the other's words to know how the other was feeling.

Eventually, Jaune broke the silence. "Did you know that we kissed?" A short pause, then, "Me and Pyrrha. She kissed me, and then shoved me into a locker and sent me to Vale." His voice was shaking, and though Ruby turned her attention towards him, he kept his gaze fixed on the grass between his feet. "I had been so caught up with Weiss that I didn't realize she felt that way about me until it was too late!" Jaune had begun raising his voice as the ability to hold back the tears slowly faded. Ruby, for her part, tried to console her friend by wrapping an arm around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know she did it to protect you. She couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt," Ruby offered.

"But that's just it! I was weak!" Jaune sobbed, "If I had been a bit stronger, maybe she wouldn't have tried to save me! Maybe I could have kept her safe!"

Ruby's heart ached at the sound of his desperate reasoning. She responded, "You weren't weak Jaune. No matter how strong you were, Pyrrha would have done the same thing. She knew what she was going up against, and she knew that neither of you would have stood a chance. The things at the top of that tower, Jaune, even if all of us had been there, we would have been wiped out. Pyrrha wanted you to be able to keep living even if she couldn't make it out of there." Tears were beginning to flow from Ruby's eyes now too. She had known Jaune and Pyrrha had been closer ever since the dance, but she hadn't realized that they had could only begin to imagine Jaune's pain, and she held him closer to her. Ruby was there for him now, and she wouldn't stand to see him suffer alone like this.

However, it seemed that Ruby's words opened the floodgates for Jaune. He broke down more, turning to Ruby and pulling her into a tight hug as he bawled into her shoulder. They were a good hundred or so yards from Ren and Nora, but Ruby wasn't entirely sure that they were sleeping through this. Though, all things considered, she didn't really care if they heard. Right now Jaune was letting out all the emotions he'd been bottling up for the past few months, and Ruby wasn't about to try to put a cap back on them. Instead, she returned the hug, wrapping her arms around him and letting her hands rest on his shoulder blades. Together they cried over the loss of their friends, huddled on a log hundreds of miles from home.

Ruby thought back to Yang and her dad, and how she'd just left them without a proper goodbye. She knew she had a good reason, and she knew she had to do it, but she felt horrible for not even letting either of them know that she was leaving. Taiyang had already lost so much already, and Yang hadn't been the same since the night Adam had attacked her. As the regret of her actions seeped into her soul, she started to realize that she wasn't acting as a pillar for Jaune to brace himself on. They were both on the verge of collapsing, and only by leaning on each other were they able to stay standing.

Eventually, the two ran out of tears to shed and they just remained there, quietly sobbing in each other's arms. After some time, Ruby broke the hug and stared into his eyes, intent on saying something to him, but she couldn't come up with the words that she wanted to say. She didn't want to just tell him that everything would be okay, because they both knew that it wouldn't, at least not for a while. She wanted to tell him how much he'd improved over the last few months, but being better now wouldn't bring Pyrrha back. Ruby almost didn't notice that as she searched in his eyes for the words she wanted to say, the space between hers and his was slowly closing until they were mere inches from each other.

Ruby didn't exactly know what happened next. She could recount the events that happened, but as for why they did, she was at a loss. Maybe they were both just lonely and had found someone else just as much in need of companionship that night. Maybe there had always been something between the two that neither of them knew about. Whatever the reason, Ruby found her lips suddenly pressed against Jaune's. She hadn't ever really considered him in a romantic way before, but in that moment it just felt so right. She parted her lips, feeling Jaune do the same, and it wasn't long before their tongues met, peeking out of their respective mouths to explore their partner's.

They deftly slid around each other, taking their time to observe the features of the other's mouth. Ruby felt Jaune slide his tongue over her teeth as she traced the inside of his lip, their breath hot on each other. Ruby's breathing was becoming heavy, and she could tell Jaune's was too. To the best of her knowledge, neither of them had ever gotten as far as they were right now. Jaune perhaps had, but she had a feeling that Pyrrha's goodbye kiss had been much simpler, not much more than a press on the lips.

As they continued to kiss. Ruby took notice of Jaune's hands. They were moving slowly down from her shoulders to her midsection, coming to a rest at her side, just above her waist. She felt a slight twinge of excitement as his hands explored her body, and she, for her part, began to do the same. She traced his fingers along down his back. The hoodie he was known for always wearing was surprisingly thin, and it wasn't difficult for her to feel the patterns of his lats. As she reached the base of his hoodie, she tugged up on it, slowly lifting it up and off of him.

They broke their kiss only for a moment so that it could come completely off of Jaune, and in moments they were back at it with a renewed passion. Jaune had always been surprisingly fit, but ever since the trek through Anima had started, his physique had become downright amazing. Coupled with the newfound determination and confidence he'd shown since they arrived, Ruby was a bit surprised that he hadn't been swarmed by some of the younger townswomen they'd come across in the various villages they'd discovered. Of course, she knew it was all an act, and that deep down inside he was still hurting. He forced himself to put on the tough-guy face because he had to. He was Ren and Nora's leader, and if he gave in to his own misery, then how could he expect them not to?

Ruby removed her thoughts from her mind and began focusing on Jaune's impressive body. She gently grazed her fingers over his defined torso and pressed her body against his. For his part, Jaune was becoming a bit more adventurous in exploring her body. His hands had slowly made their way up and were now cupped just under her breasts. He gently teased her, circling his thumbs right around her nipples.

For a while they held themselves like that; Ruby tracing Jaune's figure while he toyed with her breasts, all while both of them kissed each other with a fiery passion. Jaune was the one to finally break the moment, pulling away from her and asking, "Ruby, are you sure you want this? This is so sudden and everything… I just want you to know I understand if you have… reservations," the words sounded as hopeless and dejected coming out of his mouth as anything he'd said in the last few months that had to do with Beacon's attack.

Ruby responded, "Yeah, I think I do. But are you sure you want this, Jaune? I don't wanna pressure you into something you're not ready for."

Jaune recoiled a bit from her and looked to the ground for a minute, clearly in thought. When the words finally did come to his mouth, they were slow, as if he was still in the middle of processing what he wanted to say. "I… I'm…" He let out an exasperated sigh, "Pyrrha's gone. And as much as I wish that weren't true, it is. I can't just hold out and wait for her to come back, because it just won't happen. I'll always miss her, but she wouldn't want me to wallow in my own misery forever. She'd want me to be happy, no matter what." He chuckled before saying, "Did you know she gave me advice when I was going after Weiss? And good advice too! She wasn't trying to sabotage anything between me and her, though she really didn't need to try," he mumbled the last bit under his breath.

"She just genuinely wanted to see me happy, even if she wasn't the one who could provide that happiness." Jaune very lightly grabbed hold of Ruby's wrists and told her, "I'll probably never truly get over her, and to tell the truth, I don't want to. But I know she would want me to move on; to find someone that I could be happy with. Ruby, right here with you, I feel better than I have since all of this started."

It was a lot for Ruby to take in, but as Jaune bared his heart out for her to see, she quietly listened to each word he said. As he finished, his deep blue eyes met her silver ones, and she was sure he could see the tears forming anew in the corners of her eyes. "Jaune, I…" Now she was at a loss for words, and as she tried to form a coherent thought to say back to Jaune, she saw his face fall as he prepared for the worst. Quickly moving to clarify, she explained, "If you really feel that way, I'd like to at least give this a shot."

Ruby smiled at him, the tears trickling down her cheek as his expression turned from one of heartbreak to relief and a twinge of excitement. "Just...one thing," She sternly added. She felt a bit bad for it, but it was a little funny seeing his face change so rapidly and so often, as he now had a look of worry on his face. "Is it alright if we go back to what we were doing?"

Jaune's response was simple and clear. He nodded and kissed Ruby again, now fidgeting with the corset she wore and attempting to undo the belts holding it up. She helped where she could, and together they unbuckled both straps. Jaune then set to work on loosening her top, and when finally it didn't cling to her figure so much, he lifted it off of her. He next unbuttoned her blouse, and as he did so, she reached lower down on his body, first admiring his abs and then undoing his belt. She slipped it off just as the last button of her blouse came undone, and Jaune placed his hands on her shoulders, helping to slide it off and expose her bare chest.

Ruby had always been a bit self conscious at Beacon; she was never a fan of heading to the showers without something to cover herself up. But right now she felt no anxiety about Jaune seeing her perky breasts, about him reaching for them and cupping them with his calloused hands and giving them a faint squeeze. To Ruby, it just felt right, and she sighed in pleasure as his fingers pressed into her mounds.

However, Ruby wasn't planning on letting him have all of the fun. She reached down to Jaune's jeans, unbuttoning them and yanking the zipper down. With a small flourish, she tugged down on his pants, revealing his polka dotted boxers and, more notably, a sizable tent in his crotch. She looked down at it and her eyes went wide; she'd never actually seen a guy's penis before, and seeing Jaune's thinly veiled boner just reminded her how close she was to something that had always seemed so distant to her since, well, forever.

It wasn't that she was unaware of what sex was, or that she wasn't interested in dating; she'd had the talk before and there had been a few people at both Signal and Beacon that she'd wanted to get a bit closer with. Though between Yang's overprotectiveness and Ruby generally being kinda shy and awkward to the people she had a thing for, simply wanting to get closer was as far as she'd ever really gotten. But Jaune was always just her close friend. As far as she knew, neither of them had any feelings for each other back at Beacon.

Ruby had never thought she would see him like this, but ever since their journey began, she started finding herself more physically attracted to him. And now she had just said she was willing to gives things as chance with him! She still wasn't sure herself if she'd meant she just wanted to see where tonight took them, or if she was ready to try and have a relationship with Jaune. Despite their past, the more she thought about it, the more open to the idea of them dating she became. But once again, Ruby realized she was getting lost in her thoughts and not enjoying the moment. Her hopes and concerns for the future could wait. Right now, she wanted to have some fun with her favorite noodle.

She focused her attention back to his shaft poking at his underwear and she hooked a finger around his waistband, pulling it out towards her and down, finally getting to see his bare cock. It was a little bit redder than him, and it stood proud and straight at attention. A network of veins ran along the underside of his shaft, branching out from a massive trunk near the base of his penis to several small branches near the head. In contrast, the top side was smooth and bare, a perfect cylinder of flesh from his groin to the edges of his flared head if she were to look directly down at it. The head was a bright pink thing, looking like a strange helmet to the inexperienced girl, with a small hole poking out from the top. Just beneath it, the tip separated, leaving a strip of pink skin to connect the two halves.

Ruby was mesmerized. She'd never in all her life have guessed that penises were so amazing, and she felt an insatiable urge to wrap her hand around it and feel every inch of it. She did so a bit gingerly, still apprehensive over how fast everything was happening. Her concerns were quickly being dwarfed by her mad lust though, and as she felt the hot flesh of his cock in her palm, she gave in entirely to temptation.

She shot Jaune a sultry grin, and he gasped in surprise not only at the feeling of her cool hands on his member, but by how suddenly she'd seemed to turn from the innocent and pure Ruby he'd known to the topless girl with a hand on his shaft in front of him. She thought his surprised expression was rather cute, and leaned in for another kiss, locking her lips on his as she began to gently pump his rod. Meanwhile, he'd been getting even more handsy with her breasts, and had begun to lightly pinch and tweak her nipples, causing Ruby to moan into his mouth.

She suddenly understood why everyone seemed to make a big fuss about sex. It felt damn good, She'd always assumed that it would, but she had no idea it was this intense or pleasurable. As the two kissed and fondled each other's bodies, Ruby took notice of just how wet she was getting. With her free hand, she reached down under her skirt and slipped her fingers down her panties, gently gliding across her sopping slit.

A tingle of pleasure shot its way up her spine before she pulled her hand out, her fingers now moist from her own juices. She brought it to Jaune's face, gently stroking his cheek, and she could tell the moment he smelled her fluids by the way his cock twitched in her hands.

Jaune needed no more instruction. Leaving one hand to continue teasing her sensitive nipples, he worked the other down to her crotch, tracing a finger down her petite body. Ruby could tell though that he was approaching unfamiliar territory. She had it easy; there wasn't much to pleasuring his bits other than just running her hand up and down the shaft. Unfortunately for Jaune, a woman's sex was a bit trickier to excite, but Ruby offered a guiding hand, helping him slide his fingers into her womanhood and pressing his thumb against her clitoris.

She let him take control from there, and for someone so inexperienced, he seemed to be doing a pretty good job. Every few seconds his gentle movements would leave Ruby moaning and gasping in his mouth, and his teasing only left her wanting more. It was clear that the feeling was mutual, as after only a few minutes Jaune slowly lowered her onto her back. He scooted forward and soon, Ruby could feel his member poking at her entrance. She wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her, but before he got a chance to take both their virginities, a thought occurred to Ruby that forced her to interrupt.

"I'm sorry, Jaune. I want this, really, I do." She sputtered, "But we need to be smart about this." For a moment, his only response was a puzzled look. Just as she was about to explain herself, Jaune figured out what Ruby had meant. The two had no form of contraceptive with them. For two teenagers travelling through the Grimm infested countryside of Anima on a quest to track down one of the greatest Evils on Remnant to conceive a child, especially when they had been just friends the previous morning, would be problematic at the very least.

"But," Ruby piped up, "That doesn't mean we have to stop! I was really enjoying that…" she trailed off, sliding a finger along the top of his shaft as she spoke.

"Really?" Jaune responded, sounding more excited than he'd probably intended to.

Ruby giggled and told him "Yeah. Maybe we could even find some other way to do this for now, at least until we get somewhere where we can make sure we're prepared." Jaune thought for a bit, his tool still rubbing against her womanhood every time he shifted a bit. It felt surprisingly good, just having him grind against her like that, and she moaned instinctively. Her partner didn't take long to realize the source of her pleasure, and after sliding her skirt down off of her began to thrust outside of her with purpose, which elevated Ruby's voice from small whimpers of excitement to full on begging for more.

Ruby's breathing became heavier and heavier, and as her chest rose and fell as hard as it would if she'd just finished a battle, Jaune's attention was brought back to her modest breasts. He leaned down and softly kissed one of her nipples, which just sent Ruby into another fit of gasping and moaning. She'd never expected that she could feel this good, much less without even being penetrated!

As amazing as everything already felt, Ruby noticed that there wasn't really much pressure on her sensitive pussy. Sure, Jaune's ribbed erection was grinding against it, but it felt less like it was continuously brushing against her and more like he was just pressing it onto her. She worked to rectify the situation, pressing her palm over his shaft and sandwiching it between her hand and her vagina.

"Try it now," She whispered to Jaune, and immediately following his first thrust, they both let out a long and content moan. It had worked like a charm; Jaune's cock was now actually rubbing against her clit, rather than wildly bumping into her groin. WIth each thrust they both lost a bit more control of their senses, and it wasn't long before Ruby felt a small pressure budding in the pit of her stomach.

She'd never let any of the members of her team know, especially not Yang, but Ruby was not a complete stranger to orgasms. On a few particularly boring days when no one was around, Ruby had found… less than pure ways of entertainment. She could count on one hand the number of times she'd flicked the bean when she and her sister lived at home, but ever since Ruby discovered Blake's collection of the Ninja's of Love series, she'd found herself much more open to the thought of having some personal time when she had the rare opportunity to be alone in her room. So when she felt the onset of an orgasm welling up within her, she knew she had to make sure that Jaune kept the pace he was at.

Using her free hand, she pressed his face against her breast and said, "By the Gods, keep it just like that Jaune! That feels so amazing!" Thankfully, he did as he was told, and Ruby felt the pit in her stomach slowly move outward. Soon, her entire womanhood was aching for the chance to finally release, and Ruby had no plans on keeping it waiting. "Jaune, I'm gonna… oh Gods I'm gonna cum!" She saw his deep blue eyes go wide in surprise, and then saw nothing but the night sky as her own eyes rolled back nearly into her skull.

Ruby had never experienced an orgasm quite this intense before. One moment she could feel it coming, and the next she had all but lost control of her body. The first thing she noticed was her walls tightening in on themselves as fluids gushed into her slit and began leaking out. She felt a bit bad, both for Jaune and herself, that neither one of them had gotten to experience the feeling of that happening while his member was inside her. However, that was far from all that rushed through her as the orgasm spread waves of pleasure through her body.

Nearly every muscle she had tightened up, and she started shaking and shuddering underneath Jaune. Her voice went wild too, and she cried out much louder than she probably should Ren and Nora hadn't been woken up by the two earlier, they likely were by that she minded too much; she was in too much a state of bliss to care. As her shaking died down, Ruby let out a contented and tired sigh and nearly went limp. She was still receptive to Jaune's thrusts, as evidenced by her continued gasps and moans with each push he made, and she was able to keep her hand pressed against Jaune's member, but for nearly half a minute after she came down from the euphoric sensation of her climax her eyes took on a glazed over look as her body worked to return her to her senses.

Jaune finally pried himself away from sucking on Ruby's nipple to press his lips against her own after hearing her orgasmic cries of delight. He continued to grind against her, but she could feel him tensing up as he thrust against her. She broke from the kiss, and asked him with an excited but trepidacious look in her eyes, "Jaune?Could you cum… on… me?" She may not be able to have it inside her, but Ruby wanted to know what his spunk felt like, and what better way than by letting him spray it all over her?

Jaune stared at her incredulously, but his face quickly changed to one of joy and anticipation. He leaned back until his back was straight, allowing the head of his cock to point slightly up in the air at the deepest part of his thrusts. He continued like this for a while, groaning with more and more intensity until finally he let out a long sigh of ecstatic relief, coinciding perfectly with a large glob of sperm launching its way out of his shaft and splattering on Ruby just above her belly. She was surprised by how hot it felt on her skin, but nevertheless decided almost immediately that she quite enjoyed the feeling of his spunk on her body.

The next spurt shot with nearly twice the force, and Ruby flinched as she felt a bit of his cum land on her cheek. The third shot was less powerful, but still more so than the first, and it tagged the underside of one of her breasts with his seed. A few more ropes of cum made their way out of him, losing intensity with each time. By the time his orgasm had ended, Ruby's stomach had a fair bit of his jizz on it. With him finally being done, Jaune collapsed to the ground next to her, exhausted but very clearly pleased with himself, if the comically wide smile on his face was anything to go off of.

Ruby turned to face him and returned the smile. Just this morning, even an hour ago, they'd just been friends, but now they were quite obviously something more. Despite the rather sudden nature of everything, Ruby had no misgivings about the advancement of their relationship. Even if she hadn't realized it until they were in each other's arms, she definitely felt something for Jaune, and was actually rather excited to try having a relationship with him. Granted, they may get some teasing from Ren and Nora, and if what had happened tonight was going to become a regular occurrence they may want to find a quieter way of doing it, but all things considered, Ruby was happy with this turn of events.

She caught Jaune staring at her cheek with a strange look of content and amusement, and it was then that Ruby remembered that her body was still marked with Jaune's cum all over it. Now that it had been on her for a bit, it didn't seem as hot, and where the contours of her body allowed it, the semen was slowly starting to drip down her side, leaving a sticky and slimy trail in its wake. It felt strangely nice, his seed on her, and she was reluctant to wipe it off, instead preferring to let it stay while she lay on the ground recovering from what had been a surprisingly intense session of not-quite-sex.

One thing was still on Ruby's mind though, and she couldn't truly rest until her curiosity had been sated. Using her index finger, she wiped the jizz off of her cheek and plopped it into her mouth, making a bit of a show of it for Jaune. She wasn't sure what to expect, so when his spunk hit her tongue, her eyes went wide in surprise. Ninjas of Love would have her believe it was as sweet as Jaune, and some of the gossip she'd heard from the more promiscuous girls at Beacon had left her fearing it would have a bitter and almost sour flavor to it, but in truth it was mostly salty, with a hint of some kind of strange taste that she could only describe as masculine. While it was no chocolate chip cookie, it still tasted rather good.

Jaune's eyes went wide in surprise at the sight of Ruby getting a taste of his cum, and as she swallowed it down, he leaned in to kiss her. They shared a long and tender kiss, both too tired for the passionate and lust-filled snogging they'd been up to earlier. This time, Ruby was happy to gently suck on his upper lip as he wound his arm around her head and cradled her up to him. The two stayed like this or quite a while, allowing themselves to enjoy the feeling of their bodies against each other as the forest around them played a song they'd become accustomed to every night ever since they'd reached Anima.

Eventually, however, they realized they should get cleaned up and head back to bed. Falling asleep naked on the forest floor was not how either of them wanted to spend their night. Reluctantly, Ruby separated from Jaune and the two grabbed their clothes before heading over to the small pond they'd decided to camp by. They quickly washed off the bits of dirt and grass that had become attached to their backsides, making small talk about how different the forest here was compared to the ones near Vale. Ruby made sure to wash Jaune's seed off of her. It had begun drying onto her, and while she loved the thought of having such an intimate part of him plastered over her body, it had to go. Finally satisfied they were clean, the two redressed themselves and finally went back to bed.

As she crawled back into her sleeping back, Ruby heard Jaune whisper, "Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Thanks. I felt happier than I have in a long time and, if you feel the same, I want to try to make this work." She looked back and saw that Jaune was smiling at her. Not his usual doofy smile that he would flash whenever he found himself the brunt of a joke, but one of genuine contentedness. She returned the look and told him, "I'd like that too. Good night Jaune."

"Good night, Ruby."

* * *

 **A/N: At the suggestion of multiple reviews, I broke up the paragraphs quite a bit more, so hopefully it looks less like a wall of text. If you have any feedback you'd like to give, please please please leave a review! I may be doing something stupid without even realizing it and it's your guys' input that helps me improve as a writer!**


	2. Those Anima Hills

Several days passed and team RNJR had made excellent time on their journey, covering almost three hundred miles in under a week. Jaune and Ruby, however, were unable to make nearly as much progress on where their relationship stood, and finding time to talk things through was proving to be quite difficult. The two had no time to themselves, as every waking moment was spent travelling with Ren and Nora, trying to cover ground as quickly as they could to make it to the next village. The group had planned on restocking in Shione village, but at the sight of the town in ruins, they realized that they would be forced to work with very light rations until they could find the next village.

The lone huntsman's untimely death only served to reinforce the lesson Qrow had given Ruby and Yang when he'd come to visit during the Vytal Festival. "Every day out there is worth a week in this place," He'd said with a stern yet proud expression on his face as he looked back at his nieces. "You two are gonna go far, but only if you keep learning. If you never stop moving forward." She'd taken his words to heart, of course, but only now did she understand just how true they were. It was practically a miracle the four of them hadn't suffered the same fate as the huntsman. They were barely even amateurs, not even complete with their first year at Beacon, yet here they were, out in the wilderness of Anima with the looming threat of not just the grimm, but bandits that could raze an entire village somewhere out there.

The ever present threat of both the grimm and bandits drove team RNJR to spend long days travelling and little time making camp. They'd usually build a small fire, eat a spartan meal together, and retire to their sleeping bags, exhausted from another long day of diligently marching. Under these circumstances, Jaune and Ruby had almost no time to sit and talk about what had happened and what they wanted to be, let alone privacy from the rest of their team to do so.

Ruby didn't like keeping the news from her friends, but she didn't think telling them about her and Jaune was a good idea. Not yet, at least. It wasn't that Ruby was embarrassed to say that she had feelings for Jaune; in fact it was quite the opposite. More than anything, she wished that she could announce that the two of them were going out. But ever since that night, it seemed to Ruby that Jaune had almost been avoiding her. He seemed much more distant than usual, and whenever he did speak to her, it was usually in very terse responses to questions she'd ask him. How could she tell Ren and Nora that she and Jaune were a thing when every passing day made her more doubtful that she'd be telling the truth?

She was beginning to feel rather annoyed at Jaune, much as she hated to. There had definitely been something between the two that night, right? Ruby knew she wasn't one to give in to pure lust without having some sort of personal attraction. She may not have realized it before, but holding Jaune in her arms with his lips pressed against hers had unlocked something in her, and she knew from that moment that she could no longer see him as just a friend. Did he not feel the same way? The thought that Jaune might regret his actions made Ruby's stomach churn, and she'd forced herself to push those thoughts out of her head, lest she make painfully obvious the emotional stress she was going through.

After nearly a week, she couldn't stand the uncertainty anymore. She needed answers, even if, Gods forbid, they were the ones she dreaded so much. If it came to that, at least she wouldn't be stuck in a state of limbo. It was torture not knowing where they stood,and the awkward distance between the two didn't help the situation at all. Ruby hoped against hope that Jaune hadn't changed his mind about how he felt towards her, and that he had some other reason to be so distant.

Using their lack of food as an excuse, Ruby suggested the team spend a short while gathering some more. She proposed that Ren and Nora look for some game to hunt, citing Ren's stealth and saying to Nora, "Well, your sloth calls seem pretty good. I bet you could call other animals too, right?" She would later begin to regret saying that as Nora began to practice making calls of the local fauna with varying degrees of success. That left Ruby and Jaune to gather whatever fruits and nuts they could find. Thankfully, Jaune had agreed to her idea wholeheartedly, which gave her hope that what was to come would work out well.

Jaune pointed out that if they were splitting up, it would be important for them to all have a predesignated spot to meet back up. Ren added that both parties would likely be tired and he and Nora might be coming back with some larger game depending on what they found, so they would be better off to find a spot for them to make camp then and there rather than when they returned. After a short search, the team discovered a small clearing not too far from the road. They gathered a few nearby branches and logs to create a very primitive fire pit, then gathered their things and made sure they were ready to head out.

Thankfully, at the beginning of their journey, Ren had planned ahead in case a situation like this were to occur, and had packed a small guide to foraging in the wild, depicting various plants and describing what they were and they could be used for, as well as including a section dedicated to dangerous plants that should be avoided, such as poison ivy and berries that could kill a person in a matter of minutes. Ruby and Jaune each skimmed through the book to get a general idea of what they were looking for, asking Ren any questions that arose as they read. When they finished, Ruby tucked the book away in her backpack and the group split off.

Ruby and Jaune hiked for a short while off of the main road and into the hilly woods in an awkward and tense silence. Ruby wanted to talk to him, but she didn't know where to even begin. His cold shoulder for the past few days had left her with so many questions, chief among them being, "Is there still a chance for us to happen?" But she was so afraid of the answer that as soon as she'd try to open her mouth and ask, she'd feel herself lock up. The words were so close to coming out, but she just couldn't force herself to take that last step and say something! Her dilemma, it seemed, was finally solved when Jaune spoke up first.

"Hey Ruby, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah! What is it?" She responded, her voice much more excited than she'd intended for it to be.

"I ahh… you…" He seemed to be unsure of how he wanted to phrase his question. His eyes wandered in every direction but hers and his mouth hung agape as he stuttered. Ruby imagined she'd been wearing a similar expression all afternoon as she tried to find a way to start up the conversation she knew they needed.

"You remember if these berries are safe to eat?" He gestured to a bush near him that was thick with berries. Surely if they were edible there were enough on the bush to feed the four of them for at least one night. Despite the possibility of having found so much food so quick, Ruby was anything but excited. Her heart dropped and she retrieved the book from her sack, thumbing through the pages until she found a drawing of a bush that looked exactly like the one before her with a large symbol representing a skull and crossbones next to it. "No, looks like it's poisonous." She deadpanned.

"Well, that's frustrating," Jaune admitted. "I guess we'll just have to keep looking." As the two set off again, Ruby realized that she was going to have to be the one to start the conversation. Jaune was either just as afraid to talk about what had happened or, although the awkwardness of his last question made her doubt this, he was trying to pretend it had never happened. Either way, that left her to broach the topic.

Realizing that thinking about it and prolonging the inevitable wasn't making her job any easier, Ruby mustered up all of her courage and made her move. She stepped in front of Jaune and stopped, turning to face him. "Jaune," she said tensely, betraying the stress she was under, "Can we talk?"

Jaune's eyes widened a bit. He knew what was coming. "Yeah. I guess we need to."

"Do you… do you still feel the same way you did?"

I'm not really sure." For a moment, the world seemed to stop. Neither of them moved a muscle. They just stared back at each other, and the confusion in Jaune's eyes was undeniable. He was telling the truth, and that made Ruby's heart sink to her stomach.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean…" He took a few seconds to piece his thoughts together. "I mean that I feel like we might have moved too fast. What I said then was true; being with you makes me feel better than I have ever since all this crazy stuff started. But I'm still not sure I can just move on." He took Ruby's hands in his own. "I really, really like you Ruby, and I know Pyrrha would want both of us to be happy, but I just can't get her out of my mind."

His response had certainly alleviated her worries, but now it left her wishing there was something she could do for him. "I understand," She responded, "And if you still need time, that's totally fine! But please, don't try to push me away from you. That hurts way more than the truth ever could." She could feel tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, and though she tried to hold them in, Jaune's suddenly sympathetic and sorrowful face told her she wasn't doing a good job at it. The next thing she knew, he was pulling her into his arms.

As he embraced Ruby in a tight hug, Jaune pressed his lips against hers, and all of the worry and stress she'd been under began to melt away. Moments like this would probably be sporadic and rare for a time, but they were so worth it. She happily returned the kiss, wrapping her own arms around his back as she pressed her tongue against his lips. He parted them, and she soon found herself exploring his mouth much like she had that last night. She glided over his upper teeth as his own tongue did the same to her. Kissing Jaune like this was pure bliss to Ruby, and when Jaune eventually pulled away, she let out a very faint whine.

"Sorry," The blonde interjected, "I got kinda carried away there. Kinda like last time, huh?" He scratched the back of his head as he shot Ruby a sheepish look, and she couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Don't be! Remember, I want this to happen too." Jaune looked a bit surprised to hear that, and his cheeks reddened just a little bit.

"Yeah, still trying to wrap my head around that," He joked, then his expression turned serious. With a worried and caring tone, he said, "I'm really sorry if I made you think I was pushing you away. To be honest... I'm kinda scared. I'm scared that I'm going to get cold feet whenever I think of Pyrrha and that I'll break things off between us, and I don't want to do that. I _do_ want to be with you, and I didn't wanna ruin that by rushing into things before I'm ready for a relationship.

"And I'm also afraid you'll see me as… I dunno… damaged goods? No, that's not the right word, but…" He let out a long sigh and regained his composure before continuing. "I know it can't be easy for you where one minute I want to be with you and the next I can't even look at you without feeling guilty, and I totally understand you probably don't want to deal with that, so I figured it'd probably just be easier on us both if I accepted that now instead of try to drag you along with me while I figure out if I'm ready for something… more." Jaune looked crestfallen, but seemed to accept the conclusion he'd come to as the only possible one. Ruby strongly doubted he'd expected her reaction to be what it was.

She pulled him back in to hug him, and as she cradled her head on his shoulder she said, "Jaune, I would never do that. We _both_ lost Pyrrha, and I won't try to pretend to know what you two had together, but I know it was something special. And something that special doesn't just go away in a few months. I know you still need time, and I'm more than okay with moving at your pace, even if there are times where you're all flip-floppy." She had brightened up towards the end of her response, and her use of the word 'flip-floppy' elicited a small chuckle from Jaune, who now seemed much less somber than he had moments before.

"Ruby, have I ever told you how lucky I am to have met you?" Jaune asked, raising his arms to hold her tightly against him.

"Maybe once or twice," She replied, though she wasn't putting much thought in her words. Rather, her attention was focused on the pleasant feeling of being in Jaune's strong, lean arms. As she cuddled up to him though, a thought occurred in her head.

"Hey Jaune?" She asked.

"Yes Ruby?" He responded.

"You said you wanted to be with me, but that you were staying distant because you didn't want to hurt me if you feel we're moving too fast, right?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up. Why?"

"Would we be moving too fast if we tried to have something now?"

"Ruby, are you asking me out?" He asked with a bewildered tone.

"Sorry! If that's too much to handle right now, I totally understand, and I didn't mean to push you into thi-" Jaune stopped her mid sentence by firmly pressing his soft lips to hers. Ruby had felt herself clamming up when she thought she'd been pushing him too hard, but the kiss was like ambrosia to her. Short as it may have been, his kiss told her everything she needed to know.

"I want to at least give this a shot," He said, solemn but hopeful. "I don't want to lose the chance for us to be together because I was afraid to try to be happy again."

"Then it's settled!" Her cheerful demeanor had returned as she threw her hands in the air. "You're now my boyfriend, which I guess makes me your girlfriend! Ooh! Should we tell Ren and Nora?" Jaune's face twisted a bit, and it was there that Ruby realized she may have gone too far.

"Could we maybe… I dunno… keep this to ourselves for a while?" Jaune cringed as soon as he'd said it, and it was clear he hadn't meant for it to come across the way it did. Nevertheless, it still put a damper on Ruby's positive mood. "I don't mean it like that! I just… I want this… I really do, I promise you! But I'm still not sure if I'm as ready for this as I'd like to be. If this works out, then absolutely we should tell Ren, and Nora, and everybody! But I want to tell them when we're solid; when I know I'm ready for something serious."

Ruby completely understood where Jaune was coming from, but she couldn't deny that wanting to keep their relationship private hurt just a little. She couldn't blame him for being nervous though, and it wasn't hard for her to forgive him for what he'd said, especially knowing his intentions were good. Besides, what really mattered was that they had each other, not who knew about it. And judging by the way he had been embracing her, it felt very safe for Ruby to say that she had him, and beyond a shadow of a doubt, he had her.

Ruby was all too eager to stay cuddling, but the sun was beginning to set, and they had barely found any supplies. With reluctance, she released her grip on Jaune, and she soon felt him do the same. "C'mon. We should get looking," She said, and they set off. The two continued looking through the woods, though there was no longer any lingering animosity between the two. They talked and laughed along the way, stopping every now and then to grab something they'd seen that was at the very least edible. Within about an hour, they'd both filled their packs to a respectable level, and decided it was time for them to return.

They hadn't initially realized it, but the area they'd been searching in was actually quite hilly, and now that they were trying to return to camp, Ruby and Jaune quickly realized how easy it was to get lost. Thankfully, Ruby was able to get above the treeline by using Crescent Rose like a pogo stick, and she was just barely able to make out the gap in the trees that signified the road. She could see relief flood Jaune's face when she told him they were only a mile or so from the road; even with their good spirits to ward off the Grimm, the deep woods were not a good place to be when night fell.

Despite having to climb back up again a few times, the two made it back to the road just before dusk. It wasn't hard from there to find the rendezvous point they'd made, and upon seeing that they were the first to arrive, they decided to get the fire going. As Ruby and Jaune waited, they kept getting ever closer to each other, very casually flirting and occasionally brushing one of their hands over places normally kept off limits. Ruby was a bit disappointed when she reached forward to kiss him and he stopped her, reminding her that Ren and Nora could be back at any moment, but she got a chance at payback when she felt his hand linger just a bit too long over one of her breasts. She playfully swatted it away, but she couldn't deny that the thought of his hands there was not at all an unwelcome one.

After some time, they heard the familiar voices of Ren and Nora in the distance. Jaune swiftly got up and followed the sound of their voices to meet them halfway, with Ruby trailing not far behind him. When they finally caught sight of their teammates, they were pleased to see that both Ren and Nora had a couple of rabbits in hand. Rabbit meat wasn't particularly Ruby's favorite, and she felt more than a twinge of guilt at harvesting the cute little bunnies, but the wilderness survival course that she had taken at Beacon had taught her that not only was rabbit quicker to dress than something larger, but that a single one was a decent portion for a meal, and her teammates had managed to come back with one for each member of RNJR.

Eating wild animal was never exactly on the top of Ruby's list of fun things to do, but she was hungry and the rabbit was the most she'd be getting tonight. The four of them didn't talk much while dressing the rabbits; it was dirty work and nobody really revelled in it. Once her rabbit was prepared, Ruby skewered it and held it over the fire, nudging it in close to Ren and Nora's rabbits, and Jaune's soon made its way into the crowd. As the meat slowly cooked, Ruby and Jaune passed around their bags so that everyone could take a helping of the fruits and nuts they'd found.

It had by no means been a great meal, but by the time all four of them had finished, everyone was stuffed. Not long after they finished, the team decided it was time for bed and everyone slipped under the covers of their sleeping bags. Normally for Ruby, it wouldn't take long for her to drift off to sleep once she felt the soft blanket wrapped around her. But ever since she and Jaune had done… whatever that had been several nights ago, she'd had trouble falling asleep. Her thoughts had been plagued with worries of why Jaune was being so distant, but tonight something else was keeping her awake. Tonight she was being kept up by a deep lust, a primal hunger to feel Jaune's flesh against her own. The feeling wasn't completely foreign, but she'd never experienced it with this much intensity before.

Ruby tried to push her less than pure thoughts from her head, but no matter how hard she told herself that this was neither the time nor the place for the two to have another moment, she could not quell the raging desire building up within her. After what felt to be an hour of wrestling with herself, Ruby finally gave into temptation.

"Jaune," She whispered, "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah," He answered. "Why?"

"Ren, Nora? What about you guys?" Ruby wanted to make sure her bases were covered first. When several moments passed without an answer, Ruby assumed it was safe to continue. "Jaune, how do you feel about taking a little late night walk with me?"

"What, like now?" Ruby gave Jaune a moment to think. After a moment he finally figured out what she meant. "Ooooooh, okay, I see! Sure, we could take a walk." With that, the two crawled out of their sleeping bags and snuck away from the campsite. Jaune seemed fine with strolling about, but Ruby was getting impatient. She took hold of his arm and pulled him along as she rushed to find a spot where the noises they'd soon be making wouldn't be heard. Together they climbed a small hill, and when they reached the top Ruby deemed the spot far enough away that they should be safe. Both of them were panting thanks to Ruby's insistence that they hurry up the hill, but after catching their breaths, the two quickly latched on to each other, kissing with a burning passion they'd never experienced before.

Nothing could quite compare to the feeling Ruby was experiencing now. That first night, things may have gotten intense, but it felt less like they were doing anything out of a mutual attraction for each other, and more that they were just releasing all of the angst, stress, and other pent up emotions the past few months had brought them in the way that teenagers do best. Earlier today when they had kissed, while they had definitely done so out of attraction for one another, it had felt much more romantic and compassionate. Now it was sloppy, with their tongues darting into the other's mouths between raspy breaths, with her arms hooked around Jaune's neck and his grasping and feeling at every part of her body. And by the Gods, it was _hot_.

Ruby started to take notice of the fact that she was becoming increasingly turned on as Jaune felt her up, and before long she felt her womanhood moistening up. Eager to feel anything give it the attention it craved, she took one of Jaune's hands in her own and slid it under her skirt. She saw his eyes go wide when his hand first touched her wet lips, but his expression soon turned to one of lustful excitement as he began stroking a finger along the edge of her slit. Ruby moaned perhaps a bit louder than she meant to, but his touch was absolutely amazing. She'd always thought that she was pretty good at pleasuring herself, but she had never realized just how much better it felt when it was someone she had feelings for doing the exact same thing.

Jaune continued teasing her entrance for a few minutes, voraciously making out with her as he did. Eventually though, he pulled away from the kiss. Ruby let out a soft whine, but it quickly turned into a gasp as she felt his finger slip between her folds. She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned as he delicately fingered her. She was surprised; for as little experience as he had, Jaune was doing a great job at rocking her world, though she suspected he was just being cautious with his actions. Fortunately for Ruby, that caution was very easy to mistake for him intentionally and slowly teasing her, and it was driving her crazy.

When she finally opened her eyes, she was surprised to see that Jaune was no longer standing in front of her. Only when she looked down did she realize that he had dropped to his knees, and he was looking up at her with a look of excitement on his face, his head inches from her groin. With the hand not not already pleasuring her, he lifted up her skirt, and just the feeling of his hot breath on her eager pussy was enough to get her moaning again.

"Gods, Ruby, you sound so hot when you do that," Jaune said to her. "It just makes me want to hear you do it more." No sooner had the words escaped his mouth than he ducked his head under her skirt and pressed his lips firmly against her sex. Ruby gasped at the feeling, and when she felt Jaune's tongue prod against her entrance, she nearly lost control of herself. The knowledge that he was using his mouth to get her off was exhilarating enough, the for some reason, not being able to see him under her skirt made the whole experience somehow even better. She wasn't entirely sure why, but knowing and feeling what he was doing despite being masked by her skirt really got Ruby worked up.

Between heavy breaths was a hodgepodge of moans, squeaks, and sighs as Ruby felt Jaune eagerly lap at the insides of her walls, using his hand now to gently play with her nub. Her hands found their way to his head, and she impulsively grabbed a light hold of his hair, holding him in place as he continued to please her in ways she hadn't dreamed possible.

As Jaune went on, Ruby started finding it increasingly harder to stand thanks to Jaune's tongue darting in and out of her. She pulled him away for a minute just so she could sit down. When she did, Ruby could see the slight shine of her juices reflecting off of his lips, which were soon pressed against hers as Jaune leaned in for another passionate kiss. Ruby could taste herself in his mouth, sending her into a frenzy as she pressed herself against him and dug a hand into his pants. She was unsurprised to find that his cock was already rock hard, and she wasted no time in attempting to get his pants undone so that it could be free.

Jaune, however, had other plans. He slithered back down her body, letting his hands linger for a moment over her soft breasts as he lightly kneaded them. When he reached her groin, instead of diving right in, he took a moment to yank her skirt and panties down, pulling them off of her. Ruby was a bit sad he wouldn't be hidden under her skirt anymore, but there was also something exciting and gratifying about letting Jaune see her in states of undress even most of her teammates had never seen. After he'd gotten her clothes off, Jaune went back to work, and Ruby quickly changed her mind about the loss of her skirt. Seeing Jaune's head between her legs as he explored her slit with his tongue was a sight to behold.

Ruby's hands made their way to his golden hair again, but this time she decided not to grab onto him and hold him in place. Rather, she took to petting his hair, applying a bit of pressure to keep his face down in her pussy. She also closed her legs up just a bit. Not enough to squeeze Jaune, but enough that her toned thighs were pressed firmly against his cheeks. She started moaning Jaune's name as he stretched his tongue out, desperately trying to reach just a little bit deeper inside her. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped. Looking down at him, Ruby could see a mischievous smile on his face as he readjusted himself. For a moment, Ruby wondered what he had planned, but it became all too clear the second she felt his hot breath on her clit.

Jaune lightly kissed her nub, and Ruby's reaction was an immediate outcry of ecstasy. He obviously had understood that was doing even more than what he'd been doing before, because he quickly planted his lips around it and gently sucked on it, occasionally flicking it lightly with the tip of his tongue. The feeling was absolutely incredible, and Ruby found herself writhing uncontrollably as he pleasured her. Not long after he started, Ruby felt a familiar pressure rising up in her belly.

"Don't stop Jaune! I think I'm gonna cum!" Surprise washed over Jaune's face at her words, but he kept up his pace. He seemed determined to make sure she got off, as seconds after she cried out, Jaune slipped two fingers into her tight folds, and the surprise of that combined with the amazing things he was doing with his mouth made her lose it. A wave of pure pleasure pulsed throughout Ruby's body, causing her to quiver and convulse as her walls clamped shut on Jaune's fingers and her juices sputtered out on his chin. Her back arched and she closed her eyes as she let out a moan much louder than she probably should've, though she was too high on the rush of her orgasm to care.

As her body slowly calmed down and she stopped shaking, Ruby felt nearly all of the energy she'd just had escape her. She needed a moment to breathe after her intense orgasm, so she just laid there, her breaths heavy and slow. Ruby stared up at the night sky with a feeling of content and happiness she hadn't felt since Beacon, and she wanted nothing more than to enjoy this moment while it lasted. There was only one thing that could make it better, and as she looked down, she saw that it was making its way back up to her.

Jaune propped himself up above her before leaning down and embracing her in a much more tender, yet still just as passionate kiss. The taste and scent of her juices were even stronger on him now, and she could feel that his chin and mouth were slick with her fluids. Ruby happily returned the kiss, always happy to get a chance to feel her tongue sliding past his in the strange dance they did. However, she wanted more than to just kiss him. She wanted to return the favor, and with her energy finally coming back to her, she was yearning to get a chance to do so. She first took care of his black hoodie and ripped it off, breaking the kiss only for a moment to get it over his head before pressing her lips against his again.

Jaune seemed to be under the impression she had something else on her mind, as he set himself on taking her corset off. While she did enjoy the feeling of his hands on her, loosening the strings around the front of it and then sliding the belts off of her shoulders before finally helping her slip out of it, she was growing impatient and was beginning to entertain the idea of flipping him over and pinning him down before pulling out his rigid cock and…

Ruby's miniature fantasy was cut short by a sudden but not at all unwelcome feeling on her nipples. So caught up in her thoughts was she that she hadn't realized Jaune had unbuttoned her blouse and had gently pinched her perky and hard nipples. She gasped into his mouth at the feeling and wrapped herself tighter around him, eager to feel her bare chest pressed against his. She only gave into her desire for a short while before she remembered her main goal.

Not willing to wait any longer than she already had, Ruby lifted herself up and rolled over, causing Jaune to flop over on his back. She sat up, still straddling him, and took a moment to admire just how cute the dorky blonde looked when he was taken by surprise. She also knew from how much he had been looking at her while they washed off that first night that he definitely liked her body, and was fine with giving him a moment to enjoy the view. Save for her boots and leggings and his jeans, the two were nude in front of each other, and something about that had made her feel oddly satisfied and relaxed, like he was the one person she had no qualm with being bare and naked in front of.

After a brief pause of the two staring at each other, Ruby shifted back and hunched down low. His dick was still out from when she'd tried to release it earlier, and it was as hard as ever. She also noticed a faint drop of what she assumed to be precum trickling down from it. With a lustful and longing gaze, she inched her head toward his shaft, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out slightly. Eventually, she made contact, and she gingerly slid her tongue up his rod before wrapping her lips around the head.

Jaune's reaction was immediate and almost comical. His hands gripped his hair, and he moaned out Ruby's name as her lips enveloped the head of his shaft. Ruby found it both cute and incredibly sexy, and it only served to make her more eager to go further. She slowly lowered her head down on his dick, taking note of the feeling of letting its meaty length fill up her mouth as she slid it deeper into her.

Ruby still remembered the time when Yang first explained what a blowjob was to her. Yang had only heard about it through rumors and stories, as most 12 year olds had, but Ruby had been given 'the talk' not too long ago and, seeing how squeamish kid Ruby had been at the thought of sex, decided to tease her by explaining the entire thing to her. For a long time, the idea freaked her out and almost disgusted her, but as time went on, she figured that with how popular it seemed to be, there must be something enjoyable about it.

The way Blake's books described it had definitely made it sound like something fun for both partners, and with time, Ruby eventually came around to the idea. She had resolved to try it someday if she ever found someone she'd wanna be intimate with, if only just to know what it was like. And now, with Jaune's solid member halfway into her mouth, she could finally understand the appeal of it all. He tasted great, and there was certainly something exhilarating about sucking his dick that made her want to keep going. Looking up at Jaune, Ruby could tell that he was enjoying himself just as much as her, if not even more.

Until this point, Ruby had kept her actions fairly small and hesitant, inching her way down his cock to let herself grow accustomed to the alien feeling of having such a large object in her mouth. But she was beginning to feel comfortable around his length, and decided it was time to really please him. Slowly at first, she began to bob her head up and down, faintly moaning as his dick slid in and out of her mouth. As she got the hang of it, she increased her tempo, and it wasn't long before she reached a steady pace, nearly pulling up from him entirely before diving back down to take a good portion of his length back into her mouth.

Jaune was now the one making all of the noise, and it brought Ruby no small amount of pleasure to know that she was getting him just as worked up as he'd done to her. She noticed too that he was incredibly receptive to more than just having his dick in her mouth. At one point, she had crammed as much of him as she could past her lips without gagging, to the point where his tip was getting near her throat. She'd held herself down like that for a few seconds and gave him a sultry wink as she did, which had nearly sent him over the edge. She felt his rod twitch and as she pulled up from him, she could taste a drop or two of precum that had leaked out of him onto her tongue.

There was one downside to getting to give Jaune a blowjob though. With how much Ruby was enjoying herself, it was only a matter of time before she began to feel incredibly horny again. Her womanhood was growing hot and slick again, and Ruby had a burning need for anything to give it attention. She reached a hand down to please herself, then stopped as a sudden realization came across her. For the first time since she'd wrapped her lips around his head, Ruby pulled herself away from Jaune's delicious cock.

"Hey," She began, "Wanna try something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Jaune responded.

"Just trust me." She smiled at him before getting up and repositioning herself over him, straddling him just over his head.

"Hey, wait, what are you doing? What's going on? Wha- mmmmmffmfmf!" As she sat down on him, his protests were muffled out by her muff and Ruby let out a sigh of intense relief as Jaune quickly figured out what she'd been getting at and set to work. In seconds his tongue was prodding against her sex and slipping its way into her folds. With him attending to her demanding slit, Ruby could bring her focus back to Jaune's penis. She laid down on top of him, pressing her body onto his, and slid his cock into her mouth again. Ruby eagerly bobbed her head up and down on his dick, stopping every now and then to swirl her tongue around his tip or because his own actions would force her to gasp out and take a moment to catch her breath.

Jaune had seemingly decided to make sure Ruby's hips wouldn't go anywhere, because as soon as she had leaned down on top of him she felt a pair of hands firmly grip her waist just below the small of her back and pin her down on top of him. The feeling of him seizing her and holding on to her was exciting, especially when Ruby felt his hands begin to wander lower and primally grope at her soft buttocks. It always filled her with a sense of pride and, strangely enough, relief whenever Jaune showed just how much he appreciated her body.

To Ruby's delight, her and Jaune getting each other off at the same time was a wholly different experience to when just one of them was pleasing the other. Jaune was much more erratic in his movements and would spastically lap at her slit whenever she had his member in her mouth. She could also feel his hot breath blow against her whenever she'd do something that would make him gasp, and it felt incredibly hot to know that she was making him so much less controlled than he'd been earlier. Likewise, whenever Jaune would hit her sweet spot, she would involuntarily gasp and moan, and she'd find her lips tightening around Jaune's shaft as she reflexively sucked hard on it.

As she went on, Ruby could feel Jaune's breath growing raspier and heavier, and it seemed like he'd needed to stop to breath much more the longer she engorged herself on his dick. He also began to moan, softly at first, but with a slow crescendo. Eventually, his moaning turned into a full on cry of ecstasy, and it was at this point several things happened. The first thing that Ruby noticed was that Jaune had squeezed her tight buttcheeks much harder than he had been. The next was a sudden jerk of his hips that saw his cock thrusting itself deep into her mouth; about as deep as she'd ventured to go on her own. And the last thing, which happened about a second after his cock was shoved into her mouth, was the feeling of his seed blasting out of the head of his shaft and splattering against the roof of her mouth.

Ruby's eyes went wide in shock at the realization that Jaune had just started to cum in her mouth. For an instant she thought to pull out, but she quickly realized that she actually wanted to feel him finish inside her. The first spurt of cum splashed against her tongue, and before Ruby had a moment to take note of the familiar taste of Jaune's jizz, another geyser of spunk erupted from him. There was about a second between each spurt of cum, and with each one Ruby felt her mouth filling up more and more. By the time that she felt the telltale twitch of his rod fail to appear, indicating he had finally finished dumping his load, Ruby's mouth was nearly full. Part of that was due to the displacement of his dick, and so Ruby let it slide out, leaving her with a still respectable puddle of semen in her mouth.

Jaune had taken a moment to recover, and as such the only thing Ruby could feel on her pussy was his breath tickling her. She decided to take a moment herself to enjoy Jaune's taste, arching her back a bit so that she wasn't face down with his load still in her mouth. His cum didn't have a particularly good flavor, but the knowledge that it was his and she'd only been able to get it through such an intimate act made it much more enticing. However, she couldn't just let it sit in her mouth forever, and it seemed like such a waste to just spit it out. Instead, Ruby chose to swallow it down, delighting in the feeling of his hot and creamy seed sliding down her throat. As she swallowed, she made sure to loudly gulp, followed by a long sigh once her mouth was clear as a sort of audio cue to Jaune to what she'd just done.

Jaune very quickly pieced together what had happened and showed his appreciation by diving back into her muff with renewed vigor. Ruby gasped at the feeling of him suddenly planting his lips on her pussy, and when she felt his tongue begin to flick at her nub again, her elbows buckled and she fell back onto him. Her breasts were pressed against his toned abs and her face was inches away from his still rigid boner as he ate her out with a ferocity and hunger she hadn't yet felt. His dick was still so tempting, and between the moans and cries of ecstasy Ruby found herself playing with his rod, occasionally licking it or gently sucking on the tip, even juggling his balls between her hand once in a while.

With how wildly Jaune was pleasuring her, it didn't take long for Ruby to feel the onset of another orgasm. Her moans grew louder as a small pressure rose in her stomach, making its way to just above her hips, and finally erupting through her groin. Her walls squeezed shut on Jaune's face, and she felt a bit of her juices spurt onto him again as she wildly bucked her hips onto him. Ruby cried out, moaning Jaune's name as she clung to his legs and squeezed her eyes shut. Within a few seconds, the rush began to die down and Ruby lessened her grip on Jaune. She still held him in a tight embrace, though it was now no longer out of reflex but instead of passion and post-orgasmic bliss.

Ruby could still feel Jaune gently lapping at her slit, but with how wet she was, she imagined he was just enjoying her taste. She was more than happy to let him continue for a bit, and she softly whimpered in content as she felt him lick her clean. Eventually, he came to a stop, and it was then that Ruby shifted around, turning herself back around to come face to face with him. She snuggled up against Jaune's bare chest and softly pressing her lips against his. She could still taste herself on him as they lazily kissed each other, and she had no doubt that he was the same with her.

Jaune was the one to finally break the kiss. "C'mon Ruby. We should probably get to bed."

Ruby groaned in protest. "Awwww, can't we just cuddle for a little bit longer? Who knows how long it'll be till we get to have some quality time like this again?" To really boost her chances at getting him to agree, Ruby mustered up her best puppy dog eyes and cast them at Jaune, who to his credit managed to keep his resolve for much longer than she'd expected.

"Alright, but just a few more minutes." With that, Jaune wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her closer into him. Ruby expressed her glee by planting a long and loud kiss on his lips before digging her head in between his neck and shoulder. She let her arm rest on his firm chest and slung one of her legs over his waist, determined to make the best of this time. After all, this was her last chance to be this way with Jaune for what would likely be a while.

* * *

 **A/N: So it turns out this isn't just a oneshot! When I originally posted this, I wasn't really sure of (or concerned with) what kind of reception it would get. I just noticed that there was virtually no Volume 4 Lancaster stuff and wanted to fix that. However, I received a huge amount of positive feedback both here and on Ao3 and like half the comments I got were asking me to continue this, and I didn't have any better way to waste my time, so I figured I could probably write some more about two fictional characters trying to form a healthy relationship out of an angst-fueled-fuck-fest. I truly cannot describe how much all your feedback means to me. Whether it's just a "hey I liked this story," or a "you may wanna try doing this instead," Your guys' responses not only give me the drive to write more, but help me become a better writer.**


End file.
